Cursed & Blessed
by Nick's Studio
Summary: Someone's own beauty does not shine to those who find themselves beautiful or are arrogant. Especially for cursed children, with blessed hearts.


**Prologue**

A dim-lit street. Silent and prosperous. Flickering street lamps, lighting the ground underneath them with the little light they contained. The wind, blowing leaves harshly all over the place, as the trees, swayed from side to side, as if dancing to some silent melody.

A black cat, dotted its way down the driveway of a well structured home, hopping the wooden fence, and coming to stand in a spot hidden from sight. Its body, morphing into something more human. Hands growing from paws, and fur melting into human skin, until all that was left standing there, was a beautiful blonde woman, with piercing green eyes, and dressed in a purple and black coloured schemed robe and a black, pointed hat the sat upon her head. Leading down into a white blouse, black skirt, and high heels, her face, set into a permanent frown.

A man, dressed in green and black, with white hair, and circular framed glasses, stepped out from out of the shadows, twirling a cane in his left hand.

The woman upon seeing him, sighed heavily, sending a glare his way.

"You better have a good explanation for calling me out here Ozpin," she said.

The man chuckled lightly, sending her a sideways look back.

"A fine evening to be up and about, wouldn't you agree Glynda?"

"I was just thinking to myself, tonight seems the right time to perform some, 'ground checkups'."

"And by that, I guess your talking about Summer's child?" Glynda crossed her arms in front of her chest, with her brow raised up slightly.

"Yes, her, Miss Rose is quite something, wouldn't you say?" said Ozpin, smiling, and stealing a glance at the house that loomed next to them, taking notice of how the upper window, was lit from the inside with a low light. "She has no idea, what she can do."

"Her eyes are unsettling," Glynda looked to her right away from him, and tightened her grip on her body.

Ozpin looked at her with a soft expression. "That is true, but, those eyes, might just be the thing the save us," he said.

"You mean _you_," Glynda snarled slightly, and she felt Ozpin's stare harden.

"_Us,_" he repeated.

Glynda just scoffed at his remark and glazed over it.

"What if she isn't willing to help?" she asked.

"She will be," Ozpin responded bluntly.

"What if she finds out the truth?" Glynda's expression grew more intense, as she finally looked back at him.

"She won't," Ozpin held her gaze.

"But if she does? And in turn, turns to the dark," Glynda asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Her sister will make sure that won't happen Glynda," said Ozpin.

"She won't let that happen. Her, and the Arc boy."

"Jaune!"

Ruby clung to his side, hugging his arm to her chest which was enough to make him blush, having an adorable girl such as Ruby close to him. Not only that, but he had Yang on his other side, her arm slung around his shoulders, and pulling him close, her hand buried in the hood of his hoodie. Their parents chatted amongst each other behind them, pushing trolleys in front and laughing away at on of Jaune's father, Matthew Arc's jokes. His mother, Camille Arc, swatted her husbands arm and went to talk to Tai Yang, who was keeled over laughing hysterically. The caged owls in the three trolleys screeched and fluttered about, as we passed through the busy street of Diagon Alley, passing by Gringotts Bak and continuing on. Collecting our wands from Ollivander's and walking further until reaching the train station.

"Us, together, attending Beacon? what a dream am I right?" Yang smiled to herself, tightening her grip around Jaune's neck and pulling him even closer.

Ruby smiled herself and looked towards her sister.

"Yeah, it is, I've waited, for so long, to have a chance like this."

"What be free from dad?" Yang laughed and Ruby shook her head at her.

"Yes that, and also," Ruby whispered the next sentence low enough that they couldn't hear. "Find out what happened to mum."

"Mm? What was that?" Yang asked.

"Nothing!" Ruby answered back quickly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not looking forward to it so much as me getting bullied," Jaune sighed heavily, with a depressed look on his face.

"How do you know you're going to get bullied?" Ruby bent down to look up into his eyes.

"I just have a feeling."

"Don't worry Lover-Boy, If anyone tries to mess with you, I'll be there to protect you," said Yang.

"I don't need you to protect me," Jaune responded.

Yang removed her arms from his shoulder but forcefully pulled the hood of his hoodie over his eyes so his was temporarily blinded.

"Please, she said, If it wasn't for me, you would have had your ass handed to you by the other kids back home."

They all came to a stand still and a crumbly brick wall.

Ruby and Jaune, felt hands come to rest on their heads, and looked up at the smiling form of Tai Yang.

"Alright Kiddos, platform 9 3/4, you guys ready?"

"Yep," Yang grinned.

"Definitely," Ruby smiled.

"I guess," Jaune sighed.

"Alright, time for hugs and kisses."

Jaune trudged over his parents, where his mum bent down to hug him tightly, whispering an 'I love you' to him, before his dad clasped his shoulder, and pulled him into a hug.

Jaune turned back to already see Ruby pulling out from a hug and Yang standing at the ready with her trolley. Ruby when to stand by hers before their dad placed one hand each on their backs, Yang turned back to wink at him, before all three ran towards the wall, Tai Yang stopping just before and letting Ruby and Yang pass through.

Jaune pushed his trolley lightly towards the wall as he was walking back. He reached out with a hand and ruffled his hair.

"Good luck," he said, as Jaune's parents, came to stand on either side of the trolley and ran with him to the wall and let go at the last minute and watched him go through.

Jaune, was met with the sight of a large looming black train, with passenger carriages attached to the back, the letters, Beacon Carrier engraved in the side. The sight, was enough to make Jaune smile a bit.

The ride on the train was uneventful. Most of the trio's time was spent in the carriage rooms, talking amongst each other, or playing Gobstones on the floor. Jaune did have an accident where he knocked into a girl with white hair tied up in a ponytail, to which he fell into the chest of a black haired girl with a bow on her head, and she didn't all that fazed. The white haired proceeded to scold him until he was rescued by Yang, who pulled him back into the room. While Ruby, continued to feast upon the sweets on the trolley, that gave him time to change into his robes.

Having reached Hogsmeade, they removed their belongings from the train only to be met by a man, with a rounded stomach, a white moustache and closed eyes which made them wonder how he could see. The man lead them out onto some boats, making it visible to them on the water, the castle like structure in the distance resided on the waters edge on some rocks.

Once inside, they were led like a flock of sheep pass some concrete and marble steps into a massive wooden hall with lit candles that laid suspended in the air with nothing attached.

Other students sat down on benches, watching everyone flock into the room. Dressed in robes of red, green, yellow, and blue. A man in green with white hair, and a woman in purple standing tall, on a stage in front of an altar. They introduced the newcomers to the school, listed rules, and the operation of the school, leading into the Sorting Ceremony. Calling students one by one, to have a talking hat sat upon their head and placed into a school house.

"Yang Xiao-Long," The woman in purple called.

Yang, who had been hugging Jaune from behind, let go of him, and made her way to the stage, where she sat on a stool and had the hat placed on her head.

"Huh? Okay...," the hat grumbled to its self for a moment before throwing a part of the room into an uproar when it said. "Gryffindor!"

Students dressed in red at a table stood clapping a cheering loudly.

Yang hopped off, and when to join them at the table.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby was called up and sat on the stool as well.

"Brave, chivalrousness, must be a Gryffindor," the hat shouted. The people in red once again, now including Yang stood up yelling and clapping.

"Next, Jaune Arc," Jaune stood, and walked up the steps, sparring a glance at Yang and Ruby who smiled and stuck up a thumbs up.

He sat down, and let the hat be placed on his head.

"...," the hat was silent.

"...," almost as if in deep thought.

"...," and finally.

"...Slytherin," Jaune's eyes that had been closed shot open in shock, and he could see the same looks on Yang's and Ruby's faces, and all he could think of at this moment was.

"What the fuck?"

**-NS**


End file.
